Taking a step
by aaron1807
Summary: When Barry steps through into the speed force he was not expecting to go to another dimension outside of the multiverse to battle a tyrant known as Karl-El
1. Chapter 1

Taking a step chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my brand new story. It is a flash story set after season 3 when Barry steps into the speed force. This is a crossover with the injustice video game series. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Barry Allen did not know what to expect when stepping into the speed force. Yeah he has been there before but this is different. Stepping into a court room was not really what he expected. There was only one person in the room though. Barry had expected the speed force to appear as a friend this time like it had in the past. But no. It appeared as himself. Barry had met himself before so this was not too odd.

Speed force Barry opened with "Barry Allen, I am not the usual speed force you meet. I am your speed force. The one that gives you speed. Now we both know that we committed the crime. They have already decided our punishment"

"Then why the court room if I am not on trial?" Asked Barry

"You were in a court room the whole time you fought savitar, and I was your lawyer" speed force Barry said in a calm tone and unblinking eyes

"So how did it turn out then?" Barry questioned confused at what was happening

"Well we pleaded guilty and as such they have given you a small punishment. You must do something for the speed force" speed force Barry explained, his tone not changing once and his eyes fixed on Barry.

"So what do I have to do then?" Barry said with some determination

"Well first we must start with were you are going. There is the multiverse that you know. Think of that all sitting on a plate. Then there are other plates all stacked one on top of each other. Each one with different multiverses and speed forces and what not. You must Tavel to another plate or dimension as we call it. There a tyrant called Kal-el threatens to break loose. If he succeeds he will cause great destruction not just in his dimension but others as well"

"If he is so powerful then what will I be able to do?" Barry asked, Barry had gone against bad odds before but they always won with a good plan or exploiting a weakness. If Barry was to succeed then he need a weakness to exploit.

"As I am this dimensions speed force. When you go there you gain another. Your powers will multiply. But this will not be enough. You will need friends and allies to help you"

Barry thought for a moment before saying "ok, I will go. Will I ever be able to return?"

"Yes one day you shall" speed force Barry answered before a bright light lit the room and Barry faded out of this dimension and into another.

-taking a step-

Barry materialised into the world like it was a Star Trek teleportation. He seemed to be in a field outside of a city. Barry started to think of a plan. He needed to find the superheroes of this dimension. So Barry started running hoping to get their attention. He was so much faster than he anticipated. He accidentally ran around the world in a minute. As soon as he stopped a bat shaped jet flew over to him. It landed and a man jumped out. He seemed to be dressed like a bat as well. He walked over to Barry and asked "who are you?" In a gruff tone

Barry decided to take off his mask of his flash suit and said "hey my name is the Barry Allen and I am from another dimension. I was sent here to help fight a Kal-El"

The bat dressed man looked at him and said "there is a Barry Allen on this dimension as well. He dresses a lot like you as well. Let me guess you go by the flash"

"Well yeah I do actually" Barry said with slight humour in his tone at how even in another dimension the flash would still be chosen as a name

Then after looking at Barry for a few moments the bat dressed man took off his mask and said "I am bat man, or Bruce wayne. For some reason I believe you. Kal-El is currently locked up and my allies that guard him are few and we have other threats to deal with. Let me take you to his prison"

"You fly your jet and I will follow on behind you" Barry said while batman was already taking off

-taking a step-

Barry approached a red cell which held a normal looking man inside. There were two people guarding. They apparently went by blue beetle and firestorm. He learnt from the, over the next few days about all that had happened and about them and batman's other allies and the insurgents vs the regime. That is actually what they were talking about when the alarm sounded indicating someone was attacking.

Hey everyone thanks for reading. This was just a prologue chapter and was very short. The next chapter should come up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a step chapter 2

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. By my standards a lot of people viewed this story and I got my first ever favourite so I thank bankai777 a lot for that.

Bankai777: zoom in the arrow verse dimension is currently black flash so at the moment I do not see a way of that version of zoom coming into the story but zoom has not been mentioned in the injustice universe so I may be able to bring the character in but as it stands at the moment he will not be appearing in the story

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Barry Allen had actually made good friends with both blue beetle and fire storm. He also learnt a lot about the regime and his counter parts role in it all. Barry could see why he joined and is happy that he turned his back on it when superman started to become super hitler. Barry Allen also tried to avoid contacting this dimensions counter parts of his friends because he knew they weren't the same and it may even hurt more to see them.

When the alarm started blaring away he knew immediately what was going on. Barry suspected it was black Adam and wonder women as they were key members of the regime and some of the only ones left. They were also powerful enough to try. Barry turned to blue beetle and fire storm and said "stay here. Superman must not leave this cell at all costs. They will go for the other prisoners so I will try to keep them locked up. Beetle go down to the generator room and make sure they don't try to sabotage it"

Both beetle and Barry moved quickly. When Barry arrived at the other cells he could see wonder women had already freed nightwing. Nightwing moved towards cyborg while wonder rwomen stepped towards Barry." Joined the bat now have you barry" she said in a harsh tone that was venomous with the pain of betrayal.

"Sorry you have the wrong Barry" barry responded in a playful tone. They both knew were this was going. Barry turned his head slightly to see nightwing about to free cyborg. Barry rushed forward shoving him out the way.

Almost in an instant wonder women was on him slashing her sword with precision Barry had never seen before. Though Barry could easily dodge he sword he struggled to land a punch because of her defensive stance that held her shield close and turned to make sure Barry could only hit her shield. She had obviously been taught about speedsters, most likely from her time in the justice league. Though Barry struggled to land a good hit he was winning the fight. What he was not counting on was another kryptonion that looked remarkably similar to the supergirl of his dimension punch him down the corridor.

Both supergirl and wonder women were quick to pounce on him but supergirl got there first and since he was guarding a kryptonion he did come prepared with some krypton. He used his speed to stab the shard into her shoulder. Then he phased so that wonder women who had leapt at him passed straight through and in her shock firestorm landed a strong hit on her. Cyborg then fired a blast and firestorm nocking him off the edge of the railing.

Barry then ran at cyborg only to nightwing hide behind a corner and stick his staff out to trip Barry up right into the line of fire for cyborg to fire a very big blast at him which sent him all the back.

While this was happening black Adam had come up and taken the shard out of supergirl's shoulder while firestorm and beetle had regrouped into a defensive stance. Barry limping slightly stood up and joined them. Adam, wonder women, supergirl, cyborg and nightwing all stood In a line. Wonder women shouted for cyborg to get the control panel and for nightwing to protect him. Supergirl sprang at Barry while wonder women went for beetle and Adam went for firestorm.

Supergirl flew quickly at Barry but Barry had plenty of time to think. Barry decided to run towards cyborg. Supergirl as anticipated followed. Barry jumped and kicked nightwing and threw lightning and cyborg which nocked him over. Barry then phased so that supergirl who was about to smash into Barry's back flew straight into cyborg which pushed cyborg off the railing and gave Barry enough time to run enough to throw some lightning at her.

Though Barry was winning beetle and firestorm were not and firestorm looked like he was about to nuke the place. Luckily batman appears just in time to stop him. The fighting stopped and we both formed two lines of each side facing the other. Batman walked over to supergirl and asked who she was. She responded harshly with "kal's over protective cousin"

Batman gave a grunt and turned to superman. "Your right Clark, we do need you to fight brainiac" batman walked towards the console ignoring the shocked faces of everyone else

"I am not going back in that cell Bruce" superman said strongly.

Batman gave a small grunt and said "we will cross that bridge when we get there"

Though everyone knew that was a lye. He was batman chances are he already had ten plans to get superman back in that cell when brainiac was defeated. Barry had been informed on the society and brainiac and though he did not know brainiac he did know superman and knew this was a bad idea. Even if it may help short term. Everyone then started to make their way to the old justice league HQ so that we could make a plan.

Hey everyone thanks for reading. This chapter had a lot of fight scenes and I would like to know if I did too much or how it was


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a step chapter 3

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in just over a week so for that I am so sorry. Someone asked if aquaman will be in this story. I say he will be but how much is yet to be decided. Though in the injustice 2 game he is in it I may tone down how much he participates.

Barry's p.o.v

We were all around a big circle table. This worlds flash had turned up and we had got the odd introduction over with quickly so we could focus on the actual problem. Green lantern had also turned up. Batman did not really trust him but grudgingly invited him into the group since we were still out numbered and he seemed to be against superman now which just meant more people to help batman if brainiac was defeated.

It seemed that two sides had been drawn up with the regime side all together and batmans side on opposite them. Batman was quick to take charge. He started explaining his plan.

He stood up and put his hand flat on the table "first we need to take the bat cave back. This will give us complete surveillance so that we can coordinate properly. I want cyborg, cat women and Harleen on this. You will need to go through "

Cyborg thought prudent to pipe up with "you want me to go to arkem with crazy and a criminal"

Harley then responded with "I will try to not make it to awkward for you"

Batman seemed to ignore them because he continued with "I want green lantern to go to Atlantis and try to get aquamans help. I also need everyone else to go out and try and defend the citizens. The flashes recon shows that they are in these cities" I hologram then appeared in the table that showed a map of the world with red dots where the cities were"

As we all started to move I decided to go with wonder women and super girl to metropolis which had the most betas. My main reason was because supergirl was a unknown and as such I was going to have to see what she can do. At first I thought that focusing on team superman was not important at the moment I remembered that a inter dimensional force sent me to fight superman, not a alien with a robot army. I also had a small feeling that supergirl did not know the whole story with superman and hopefully I could show her what happened.

Supergirl and wonder women flew while I ran under them. Though I was much faster than both of them I wanted us to stay together. We still got to metropolis quickly and we engaged the betas as soon as we saw them. I started with just inching them they seemed to have weak spots in their armour that I easily punched and took them out. I also threw a few lightning bolts but I took out more with speeding around and punching them.

Supergirl seemed to be sticking to her laser beams which showed her inexperience and how she was untrained. Wonder women seemed to be attacking the weak spots with her sword and blocking the grappling hooks with her shield. After the first we beaches of civilians I think supergirl started to see that the people looked at her with fear if her surprised and upset face seemed to be anything to go by. Wonder women also seemed to notice since she kept sending glances at supergirl.

It did not take long for us to hear over the com's that we now had the bat cave. We continued as normal taking out betas. As I was running to the next set of betas I felt a bullet hit my leg and I fell over. The pain was overwhelming and then my hand got frozen to my knee as a ice blast from captain cold hit me while I was in pain. Cold then stood over me and said "you and your regime buddies killed my sister and my best friend" he then pointed his gun at head.

I quickly took of my hood and said "no you have it wrong I am a different flash, see the flash in the regime is somewhere else"

This seemed to distract him enough for me to vibrate my leg so that it was no longer frozen. I then lunged up and punched him across the floor and knocked him out cold. Dead shot then jumped out and tried to shoot me. I ran behind cover before he could hit me. His bullets seemed to move much faster and I could barely see them. I guess since he was focusing on me he didn't notice supergirl was about to fly into him. When she did he flew across to where I punched him in the face and he dropped cold to floor.

It seemed the wonder women had picked up cold and had he sword at his neck. I shouted out "wonder women stop"

She then turned to him with aggression in her voice "why, he just tried to kill you. He is a criminal, a murderer. How much blood is on his ledger"

I thought about saying something about how many she killed for the regime but I did think this was the time "because that would make us as bad as they are, he deserves a trial like any person. Even if it just results as him spending life in prison"

She then sliced his through. I shouted out "NO!" I then started to run towards her. She expected this and raised her shield. My rage fuelled me as I punched her in the face and avoided a stab from her sword. I then threw a lightning bolt then I ran back so that I could get a run up. She seemed dazed still when I ran back punched her out cold.

Supergirl then tried to hit me with her lasers but I moved away and ran towards colds body. I grabbed it and then went to dead shots body. Harley seemed to turn up and asked if I needed a hand with one of those two. Supergirl seemed to be checking if wonder women was still alive. I shouted out to her " I only knocked her out and she will be fine in a minute. I just wanted to make sure that she won't kill deadshot as well"

She then seemed to be conflicted and said "we should take them back to the fortress we have holding cells there"

I then responded slightly more insulting than I actually meant "what, only to have superman execute him. No, I will take him to the bat cave" I then turned to Harley and said "I should be finel run these two back. I think my leg has healed from the speedster bullets, I think scarecrow is around somewhere I need you to find him then call me straight away. We can't have any more of the society ambushing us" she nodded and walked off

"Supergirl make sure wonder women is fine, I was pretty angry when I hit her I may have caused some damage" she also nodded and went over to wonder women as I ran back to the bat cave.

Hey everyone thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I did not include a lot of the fights that happened in between such as flash(injustice) vs reverse flash(injustice), green lantern vs aquaman and them joining up to fight of betas, cyborg vs brainiac cyborg copy. I also didn't make a big point of deadshot shooting Barry but I thought it was stupid that in the game he seemed to just shoot him when the flash is faster than bullets. I also added that these were speedster bullets to make up


	4. Notice

**Hey everyone, just letting you know that this story is not abandoned and I hope to get a chapter up this week. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and I hope you enjoy the next chapter**


End file.
